disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hop Luck
"Hop Luck" is the first segment of the third episode of Amphibia. It premiered on June 19, 2019. Synopsis To win a village cooking contest, Anne leads the family on a quest to make pizza. Plot While showing pictures of her cat, Domino, to Sprig and Polly, Anne picks up an unusual whiff in the air. The Plantar children reveal that their Hop Pop is trying to cook for the pot luck competition they host every year. Hop Pop's cooking is considered the worst and the loser, which is usually the Plantars, have to spend a night in the cage of shame for having the worst food. Not wanting to see her frog family suffer, Anne suggests that they make something new after determining that Hop Pop's cook book is old and dumb. She settles on making a pizza, something which is foreign to the Amphibians, and Sprig and Polly agree with Hop Pop reluctantly going along with it. They head to the bakery to get dough which they can only get from the owner if Sprig agrees to marry his daughter Maddie, a socially awkward and creepy child. Anne forcibly agrees, much to Sprig and Hop Pop's chagrin. They then wrangle cow worms for Mrs. Croaker to get cheese and, while not shown, apparently fight off aphids to get basil. Hop Pop continuously suggests they make something simple that does not require drastic measures, but Anne will not have any of it. They next go get tomatoes which are revealed to be part of a giant venus flytrap like creature. Anne once again tries convincing the Plantars to help her get the tomatoes, but they get eaten by the creature and all of their ingredients get destroyed the stomach acid. Anne apologizes for getting them into danger with Hop Pop admitting that he liked the fact that she tried to help. Anne asks Hop Pop if there is anything else in the book about the tomato plant monsters and he finds out that the neck is the most delicious part eaten raw. They escape and take a tomato with them to cook into an old recipe of Hop Pop's. At the pot luck, Mayor Toadstool eats Hop Pop's latest dish, complimenting the tomato, and tells them that while it is the best dish they have made, it was still the worst and the family once again sits in the cage of shame. Anne learns too late that the residents toss "shame nuggets" which are small glops as part of the tradition. Cast * Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy * Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar * Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar * Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar * Stephen Root as Mayor Toadstool / Carl * Kevin Michael Richardson as Chef Flour * Jill Bartlett as Maddie Flour * Laila Berzins as Sadie Croaker Trivia * The giant tomato plants resemble the Piranha Plants from the Super Mario Bros. franchise. ** Anne and the family escape the tomato plant by eating it, clearly referencing the film Alien (1979). * The frog that was lifted away by dragon flies in the first episode returns, apparently still being carried away by them. * This is the first appearance of Maddie as well as the first episode that features a subplot involving her and Sprig's supposed betrothal. * This episode also features the first mention of Anne's cat Domino. Gallery Hop Luck 5.jpg Hop Luck 6.jpg Hop Luck 2.jpg Hop Luck 8.jpg Hop Luck 9.jpg Hop Luck 1.jpg Hop Luck 3.jpg Hop Luck 4.jpg External links *Hop Luck at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes